Your Hands In Mine
by mochi rabbit
Summary: The backpack Rukia shouldered across the veil between the two worlds contained more than necessities. What are the memories held in the keepsakes she could not leave behind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite.

Your Hands In Mine

Not long after Rukia had been cleared of all charges, an officer from the detention department paid a visit to the Kuchiki household to return items that had been confiscated from her person after her capture.

In the privacy of her room, Rukia studied the backpack she had shouldered the night she left Ichigo's house. Though she had planned to take only necessities, she hadn't been able to resist tucking in a few mementos- the few keepsakes she couldn't part with even after chiding herself for being a sentimental fool.

What good can come of unpacking items that could possibly stir up memories of the past? She was wary of the uncertain feelings attached to them.

Dismissing her qualms as foolish dramatics, she unfolded a dress that would have made her stick out like a sore thumb among the traditionally-clad residents of Soul Society. Rukia blinked in surprise as something fell out from between the folds of the skirt.

She did a double take as she recognized it to be the swimwear she had worn when her classmates had planned a trip to the seaside one weekend. An impish grin lit her face as she thought of the reactions it would incite if she ever ventured out for a dip in the _seireitei _lily lake clad in it.

They'd probably haul her to the lock-up for indecent exposure. She wondered if even such an extreme action would move Byakuya nii-sama out of his perpetual indifference.

ooo0ooo

"You don't own a swimsuit, Kuchiki-san? No problem! I can loan you one, if you don't mind," Inoue offered happily, while Rukia gave a nervous laugh in reply.

_Don't talk about owning a swimsuit, I don't even own the pajamas I wear to sleep! _

Although she had given her usual response- "I'll think about it,"- to this weekend trip to the beach, she was beginning to get the idea that the girls wouldn't be letting her back out of it. So far, all her lame excuses had been shot down like so many pathetic Hollows exterminated by Ishida on a warpath.

"Somehow, I don't think that will work, Orihime," Tatsuki said wryly.

_For obvious reasons._

So it was for these reasons that Kuchiki Rukia found herself dragged, shoved, and pushed into a shop featuring bright displays of swimsuits and surfboards while a saleslady eyed the group of girls. With the words 'potential customers' and the ringing sounds of the cash register playing in her head, the saleslady approached them with a wide smile.

"Welcome. How may I help you, dears?"

Rukia tensed. Perhaps it was because of the gleam in the eyes of the raven-haired lady, but her instincts screamed out to her that this was one pushy saleslady. She wouldn't be walking out of this store today without buying something.

"We're looking for the perfect swimsuit for Kuchiki-san." Inoue said, nudging Rukia forward.

The lady stepped up smoothly to Rukia and placed one elegant fingertip beneath the petite girl's chin to tilt her face upwards.

"Let me see," she whispered. And Rukia found herself subjected to the most piercing gaze she had ever experienced. Her eyes widened involuntarily. She felt as if her very soul was being read.

The camellia-pale lady smiled at her knowingly. "As you request, the perfect suit for an unforgettable trip to the beach and.. for a certain boy, hmm?" she teased, arching an eyebrow.

She laughed in delight as the smaller girl flushed and denied the insinuation vehemently. She efficiently ran her hands along the suits on the rails. Her well-manicured fingers came to a stop on a hanger, and she tapped a staccato beat thoughtfully on it before whipping the chosen swimsuit out.

"This.. is the one. See for yourself," she said imperiously, tossing her glossy, straight hair to the back.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the smiling lady. This was a very unusual and pushy saleslady indeed. She pulled the changing room curtains close, looked down at the suit in her hands and nearly dropped it from her nerveless fingers.

_This is no swimsuit! This is Scandal defined in material!_

She had been so preoccupied by the saleslady's demeanor that she hadn't even noticed the suit thrust in her hands.

"Is there a problem?" the saleslady sang out from behind.

Rukia jumped at the voice behind her shoulder.

_Is there a problem? Of course there is! I'll be arrested for immoral behavior if I appear in public dressed like this!_

Instead, Rukia hissed, "Do you always enter a customer's changing room without knocking?"

The lady's laughter rang out like chimes in the wind.

"It would take magic for me to be able to knock on this," she said, flapping the curtain-doors at Rukia's face in the most annoying fashion.

Before Rukia could reply, she had stepped out.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki-san. This style of clothing is normal wear for girls of this world."

Rukia sighed in defeat. Between her classmates and this saleslady, she would just have to adapt and endure another new custom. Nothing to it. Just like getting used to drinking juice out of straws.

She turned around to study her reflection in the mirror and gaped at the expanse of skin the suit exposed. Because obviously, this suit was not made to cover, it just brought to attention what it did not conceal.

"Why look now, it was made for you. Perfect," the saleslady gloated.

_Why the little witch had entered again without knocking! _

Rukia twitched in annoyance and yanked her school jacket from the peg to her chest.

"Looks fine from the back too," the lady announced without faltering as she studied Rukia's reflection from the mirror.

"I look ridiculous!" Rukia said.

"No, you don't. This mirror does not lie," the lady said sharply. "Trust me. I take every transaction I make seriously."

Rukia paused at the sudden change in the lady's attitude.

She gave Rukia a small, secretive smile, "Kuchiki-san, I guarantee you this. Something.. interesting will happen when you stand before him in this."

ooo0ooo

The saleslady rang up the purchase and handed the bag to Rukia and the girls.

"It was a pleasure dealing with you," she said.

"Thank you..umm.." Rukia's gaze dropped to the saleslady's nametag, where her name was printed boldly in gold against black.

"It's Yuko Ichihara. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the lady said, smiling faintly.

* * *

Author's note: The pushy saleslady is xXx Holic's Yuko Ichihara, the Dimension Witch who runs the shop that grants wishes..for a price. 

Next chapter: Rukia at the beach; what will Ichigo's reaction be?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters belong to Kubo Tite.

Your Hands In Mine

Kurosaki Ichigo sat at his desk staring hard at the textbook, the very image of a focused student. Only the loud drumming of his pencil against the desktop showed that he wasn't exactly so engrossed in history- chapter 3.

_Where the hell was she? _

Not that he cared about what she did after school, or with whom she chose to gallivant off with.. But she should at least have the courtesy to inform him. So he wouldn't have to worry. No, he corrected himself- so he wouldn't have to bother with carrying the dinner tray all the way upstairs.

_Taptaptaptaptap.._

Even the sound of his own pencil rapping was irritating his nerves. He tossed it down and stretched out on his bed, shutting his eyes.

A few moments later, he sensed Rukia stepping into the room. He sensed her presence more often than he heard her because she always moved so lightly, with hardly a sound.

Well, she didn't look as if she had been in a scuffle with any Hollow's..

"Awake are you?" Rukia said as she felt his gaze on her. She picked up the bowl of rice from the dinner tray.

"It's impossible to take a nap with you waltzing through the window as you please."

"Are you grumpy because you just woke up, or is this your usual moodiness speaking?"

Ichigo scowled at her, "Grumpy? What reason could I have to be grumpy for?"

Rukia studied his face thoughtfully and said nonchalantly, "The girls in our class took me out shopping for the trip to the beach this weekend. I was at the mall this afternoon."

"Why are you telling me this for?" Ichigo said defensively, "I didn't ask you where you went anyway."

"No, you didn't. But, you looked as if you wanted to know."

Ichigo paused, unsure of what to say in reply, and looked quickly away with an unreadable expression on his face.

ooo0ooo

"I waaaant to gooo…!" Kon whined loudly.

Ichigo tried unsuccessfully to pry the possessed soft-toy out of his backpack. He hissed, "Shut up before you wake Dad or the girls!"

"Your stuffing would probably sink you to the bottom of the ocean if you got wet!" Ichigo said, yanking harder on the foot that was taking pathetic swipes at his nose.

Ichigo sneezed explosively and swore.

"What are you talking about? I can just see it now! You'll get a Hollow alert and when sister detaches your soul, everyone will gather at your unmoving body and scream, 'Aiiee! Kurosaki drowned!' You need me there!"

"Alright. You can follow. But, let me hear one peep out of you, and I'll feed you to the fishes," Rukia said firmly, plucking him out and stuffing him into her own backpack.

Kon settled himself against a towel as he took a look around the inside of Rukia's canvas bag. The only reason why Rukia didn't hear Kon's astounded exclamation was because she chose to zip the bag up at that moment.

_Sister was going to be wearing that at the beach? Ichigo, you're finished!_

ooo0ooo_  
_

Asano Keigo sprawled on the beach blanket and asked, "Hey, where did the girls go?"

"They said something about changing into their swimsuits," Mizuiro said as he adjusted a pair of sunglasses on his head, "Should be back anytime soon."

Keigo sighed contentedly, "Today's my lucky day! A chance to see my dream girl in a swimsuit!"

Ichigo wondered if Keigo was talking about Rukia. Now why did he suddenly have this urge to dunk his classmate in the nearby ocean? The weather was being so compromising today- sunny skies and the occasional breeze blowing by.. Nothing was going to ruin his mood.

"Whoa.. take a look at that now!" Mizuiro said, whistling softly.

Ichigo turned around and saw the girls. No, actually, Ichigo's gaze locked on immediately to one Kuchiki Rukia.

_Am I seeing things? She could.. not.. have possibly-!_

Ichigo hadn't even finished his line of thought before he was sprinting across the sand, effectively kicking sand into Keigo's wide-open eyes and mouth on the way.

Ichigo's classmates watched as he grabbed Rukia's wrist, not even slowing down in the process, and dragged her to the line of beach huts farther away.

"My.. oh, my..Kurosaki sure works fast!" Mizuiro said to his stunned companions.

ooo0ooo

"Ichigo..what.. do you think.. you're doing?" Rukia demanded between breaths for air.

All she knew was that he had taken one look at her, and charged like an enraged bull at the sight of a red cape. Now, he was concentrating on a point 3 inches above her head.

Suddenly, Ichigo pulled his T-shirt over his head, stunning Rukia speechless. The words of the saleslady seemed to echo faintly in her ears.

_"Kuchiki-san, I guarantee you this. Something.. interesting will happen when you stand before him in this."_

_Something.. interesting? Wait-a-minute! If this requires Ichigo stripping- then this is too much! _

Flustered, Rukia backed away a few steps and closing her eyes tightly shut, she choked out, "Auugh! Ichigo, stop..stop!"

* * *

Author's note: As much as I've written on this swimsuit, I actually still have no idea what it should look like. Hah.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite.

**Your Hands In Mine**

Unlike a rabbit, Rukia never turned tail and run in the face of an approaching threat. When cornered, she fought back.

"Way of Binding, Number -!"

A T-shirt, smelling very familiarly of a certain boy, plastered Rukia in the face. Ichigo had chosen to fling his T-shirt straight at her head at the very moment she was about to use her Demon Arts.

While fumbling with the sudden obstruction, she heard Ichigo shrieking indignantly at her. "Were you about to use that body binding curse on me again? What were you _thinking!"_

Well, maybe it wouldn't have worked anyway. Since, Rukia had been pretty panicked witless then.

"Don't go thinking that I was going to jump you." Ichigo's face was flushed to the point of red usually associated with well-done lobsters. He muttered, "Just put on the shirt! Seriously! Sashaying down the beach in that.. that.."

A strangled sound was all that he was capable of making when suddenly his throat felt drier than the Sahara.

Rukia really could not say what she had been expecting of him. A compliment? A little admiration would not have hurt. Whatever it was, she had not imagined this! Was it so wrong to hope?

Ichigo turned his back to her and quietly continued, "I.. just don't want the other guys at the beach leering at you and getting up to their usual tricks."

Hearing this, she smiled softly. Did he care about such things? Well, this surpassed a compliment surely.

When Ichigo looked back at her, she was already wearing his T-shirt. 2 seconds late, he had just missed seeing the way Rukia's eyes had lit up with a warm glow as she smiled up at him.

oooOooo

"Kurosaki! I challenge you," Ishida declared. "Let us race and see who is the better swimmer."

"Bring it on, Quin-, uh.. Ishida! As if I'd ever back down from a challenge coming from you! Name your choice of defeat!"

The raven haired boy pushed up his glasses with one hand and pointed out to sea with his left. "The winner will be the first man who makes it to the shore of that island!"

Ichigo followed the line of direction indicated by his arch-rival, and could just make out, far.. far off in the distance, a tiny green island.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Ishida, I am not swimming after you to rescue your ass when you get blown off course, and drift away down to Taiwan."

oooOooo

Rukia tried to stand still in the waters as the waves alternately pushed and tugged at her legs.. feeling the continuous motions of the sea rushing to shore. The waves crashed down and dissolved into bubbly, white foam that hissed and fizzed like champagne.

She scooped them up in her hands, but they only fizzled and tickled her palms for a second before clearing. Some sensations were just so brief.

Ichigo detached himself from the commotion further away where his classmates were snapping photographs of a very noisy Keigo –waking up to find that he had been in the process of getting an unauthorized sand-burial.

He made his way towards Rukia. She was standing knee-deep in the surf. He knew his T-shirt was lying, neatly folded, somewhere on the beach blanket since Tatsuki had noted that it was a little silly to get weighed down by all that material while swimming.

"Is it fine with you?" Rukia said suddenly, and Ichigo wondered if she was asking him about the 'shirt subject'. "I mean, our classmates have been making some comments. And I know you don't want them to think that we.."

She paused, unsure of how to continue.

There were some things that Ichigo wanted to say so much -words that were at the tip of his tongue, words that he left unsaid.

_Rukia, if I held your hands in mine, I wouldn't sneak about hiding it. I'd hold your hands in mine and stand before them –proud to have you by my side._

"Yo, Ichigo! Let me take a picture of you and Kuchiki-san!"

They both turned to see Keigo and Chad standing at the shore, cameras poised.

"Stand closer.. closer! Geez, you're stiff as a plank of wood, Ichigo!"

No mercy for Keigo, he would be given a proper dunking later, Ichigo promised.

"Put your arms around her, dummy! Don't you recognize a chance when you see one?" Keigo baited, eyebrows dancing with glee.

Ichigo took a step towards Keigo, prepared to send the other boy to his watery-grave. Then, he stopped short as he felt Rukia's fingers brush against his.

She tugged lightly on his fingers and smiled. "I'd like to have a picture to keep."

Funny how such a gentle touch could completely erase his earlier impulse to drown Keigo. The touch of Rukia's fingers in his was light. Her hands just loosely holding his.

He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Keigo's camera flashed.

_Rukia, your hands in mine.. I never want to let go._

Ichigo's hands tightened around hers.

A second flash went off as Chad's camera captured the split second difference.

_Forever._

_

* * *

_  
Author's note: Special thanks to Duble L's Honey, chikarin-chan, anne522, jonz-3-5, Teara, and FuriousDeragonmaji for my first reviews ever! Happiness had me spinning circles on the PC chair til one wheel popped off. ;)

And also, much thanks to those who took the time to read this fanfic, and this little note.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters belong to Kubo Tite.

**Your Hands In Mine**

Rukia was pulled out of her silent reverie when a knock sounded at her door.

"Miss, pardon me. Your brother is looking for you."

"Thank you. I will see him immediately," Rukia replied.

She ran her fingers down the photograph of her and Ichigo, pausing slightly to brush across their linked hands.

"Do you think of me when I think of you, Ichigo?"

oooOooo

In Karakura town, Ichigo felt the breeze blowing in from his open window move lightly across his cheeks, like the phantom wings of a moth.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and a sigh escaped his lips.

He pulled open his desk drawer, and from between the pages of a book, he lifted out a photograph –too precious for casual pasting in an album, and too private to be framed.

_Rukia.._

oooOooo

"Rukia?"

Kuchiki Byakuya knocked lightly on the shoji door of Rukia's room. When there was no response, he pushed the shoji open, frowning slightly.

The room was empty. Damn the house for being so monstrously huge. Communication was such a pain.

The wind from the open shoji ruffled the pages of Rukia's sketchbook and a photograph fluttered out to catch his attention.

He picked it up out of curiosity, and had a near cardiac arrest on the spot. His eyes, frequently the epitome of elegant ink paintings, widened to the size of saucer plates.

There, immortalized in a glossy 5x4, was his little sister, scandalously clad in some sort of outrageous, skimpy costume. The 6th Division Captain glared murderously as he recognized the boy holding on to his sister's hands.

Corruption! Unacceptable behaviour!

Kuchiki Byakuya made up his mind that when he next met Kurosaki Ichigo, more notoriously known (and even fondly recalled in some circles,) as 'that troublemaking Ryoka' –he would Senbonzakura him to Kingdom Come.

* * *

Author's note: 2 photographs. Ichigo got the earlier one of Rukia loosely holding his hands, Rukia got the other, and Byakuya got.. the shock of his life! 

Next chapter: This is the epilogue for the first item in Rukia's backpack, and not the end of this fic. It will be continued, but before that, I'll be working on a shorter piece –PA System Blues, just for a little change in variety.

Much thanks to IIscorpioII, tenshi, the light of hope, makino114 and Zefrn for reading and reviewing. This is the first time I've ever written something other than the usual English class homework. I'd really appreciate it if anyone took the time to tell me what I need to improve on. (i.e. was it confusing when I shifted between the present and Rukia's memories without heralding it with a _flashback_?)


End file.
